What he Wanted
by MollyTheWanderer
Summary: One wants peace, the other wants war. But all things come to an end, and so must this. Penultimate chapter posted.
1. What He Wanted

_Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction?_

What He Wanted

By Molly The Wanderer

__

* * *

Vlad's lab is silent save for the constant whirr of busy machinery. The walls, the counters,everything is white, lit by stark white light. The sanitized brightness bounces off beakers, computers, Bunsen burners, microscopes and the massive telescope that sits in the far corner of the room, blinding to any mortal eye. In the center of the large room stand two columns of glass, both filled with liquid...and something else. One column is flooded with the blue-green glow of liquid oxygen, within floats a young man, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old. His pale skin contrasts with the ebony color of his thick hair, his eyes are closed in sedated slumber. Tubes and wires extend from his body and into the floor, monitoring heart rate, brain waves, and other vitals. A small label on the side of the column reads **Fenton, Daniel 01**. But Vlad isn't interested in this column at the moment. It is the other that has him wandering into his work place.

The second column glows an acid green, the supernatural tint of ectoplasm and unnatural science permeates throughout the room. The boy, floating inside, is the polar opposite of his companion, snow white hair, ashen skin; his features are haunted by the weird glow of the liquid he is submerged in. There is nothing hooked up to him, after all he's only a ghost, and the ectoplasm keeps him captive. Vlad stops a foot away from the pillar.

"It's almost time," he says softly, "soon my conquest will begin..." The boy looks up, opening haunted, pale green eyes that seem to be lit from deep, deep within. He gently places a thin pale hand against the glass, just over the name plate that reads **Phantom, Danny 02**. He does not speak; he stopped talking weeks ago, just after the bounty hunter Skulker attempted to rescue him. The ghosts know what Vlad has planned; they do not wished to be ruled over by some power hungry half-breed, no matter how powerful he may be. They have tried endlessly for the past year to steal the halfa boy away from Vlad, in hopes that Danny might be able to defeat Plasmius.

An entire year has past since Daniel Fenton was captured by Vlad, and separated from his soul, from Danny Phantom. For months Vlad's home has been assaulted by ghosts, attempting to free Danny. All have failed, and Skulker was the last. Vlad annihilated him, right before Danny's eyes. The boy hasn't said a word since.

"When the time comes, I will spare Maddie and Jasmine." Vlad says. "Jack Fenton however..." Danny says nothing, he shows no emotion. He no longer cares, but he wont give Vlad what he wants; the satisfaction.

Vlad turns to leave. He has things to do and he won't be deterred by the stoic glare of his pet. Soon, so soon Jack will be dead and Maddie will belong to Vlad, just as Daniel belongs to Vlad. Soon, He'll have everything he ever wanted.

* * *

_I was feeling in an angsty mood and couldn't find anything to quench my thirst. So I wrote this. The idea has been floating around in my head for a while. This is a one-shot so don't worry too much about what Vlad's plans are; it's actually a descriptive essay so it's only a single scene. Please read and review, I love constructive criticism._


	2. On a Mission prt 1

Authored by Molly the Wanderer

Disclaimer: Dont own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman (god of funnythat he is) does.

I'm writing the rest of this fic for my sister, she's my proof reader and demanded to know what would happen to Danny…so here you have it. Again nothing coherent, just scenes. I promise there will be closure though, if not a little character death…But more on that later. Hope you like it.

Casper is a strange town. The local park doubles for a cemetery, graves cluster around playground equipment and picnic tables. On a particularly tall hill sit some of the newest graves, including one that has only been installed within the past few days. A large headstone made of smooth granite; a small angel sits atop it, looking down. The chiseled inscription reads:

Daniel Fenton

Son, Brother, Friend, Hero

Five figures gather around the headstone, three women, two men. Jazz, Maddie, and Jack Fenton have spent the past year searching for their son and brother, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley have done all they can to help. For an entire year they have searched, but after a month the search parties stopped, after six months the school stopped making announcements, after a year the town of Casper has given up.

But the Fenton's haven't given up, Sam and Tucker haven't. They know where Danny is now, and they know what Vlad has planned.

They didn't want to buy the headstone, but it has to look convincing. Vlad can't know what's happening for a while, and the town of Casper needs its closure. Jazz stares down at the granite angel perched atop the headstone, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, a pair of wings burst from its back and arch upwards. The angel appears to be looking down at the engraving with a curious stare on its face. Jazz both hates and loves the thing. She wants to go but knows she can't.

Maddie has to be held up by Jack and Tucker; both men hug her close, its all they can do to keep her from breaking into sobs again. Beside them, Jazz and Sam hug each other for warmth and companionship in the face of the December wind.

"We should have told them sooner…" Sam says for the millionth time.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Jazz says "Vlad didn't care if they knew…"

Both girls remember the day they sat Maddie and Jack down and told them about Danny's powers, about what he had become and what Vlad had been all along.

"We need to go." Jack whispers to his wife, but Maddie won't be moved

"No," She whispers back. Tucker stares at the headstone with determination in his dark eyes.

"I'm going with you." He says, Jazz and Sam look up, frightened almost at what their friend has said.

"Me too." Sam adds.

"No," Jack and Maddie say in unison

"We could never live with ourselves if something happened to you." Maddie's voice cracks as she speaks, she's so very tired.

"We don't care." Sam says, and she walks over to look her best friend's mother in the face.

"Danny is our family too. We'll do whatever it takes." Maddie does not meet Sam's eyes, but she nods all the same.

"Go home, get what you need. But not much, we need to travel light…Jazz will call you, but we want to leave before sun up tomorrow." She says.

Sam and Tucker nod and run down the hill. Leaving the Fenton's alone.

Maddie sinks to the ground, the stress and fear and grief are just too much for her to take. Jack takes his daughters hand and leads her down the hill.

"Leave her alone for a while, go home and pack. It'll take you're mind off things…" Jack's words are meant to soothe, but they're sad, and hollow, and the guilty sting that has tainted his voice for a year laces everything with dust.

Jazz nods and moves towards her car. "I love you Dad." She murmurs and Jack lifts his head up.

"I love you too, Jazz. More than you'll ever know."

Yes, I named the town Casper instead of Amity Park as most other fic writers have. I just didn't like the way it sounded. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.

P.S. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and I noticed that the comment about how the ghosts had attempted to break Danny out didnt fit. Whoever said that, it's true, it doesnt really fit. But I thought it was important so I'm not going to change it.

Bye.


	3. On a Mission prt 2

Merry Christmas! Here's a treat for everyone (I don't really like it but my sister did so I'm posting it anyways). Next chapter will have more Danny, I promise .

* * *

The Fenton home is an old Victorian house with a myriad of technology adorning the roof like some bad Christmas decoration job. The back yard is small, nearly a third of it is dieing grass and wilted flowers, and the rest is taken up by the detached garage. Boxes build up inside the rarely used out building, dust and grime coat everything and the usual green glow of ectoplasm gives the room an underwater effect. Here is where every Fenton invention eventually lays to rest. Jacks toys, his obsession, build up and rot; unable to be used or disposed of, except perhaps by one Danny Phantom.

Jazz pushes a glowing green toaster out of the way as she reaches for another cardboard box. She blows away the ancient layers of dust and opens it not surprised by its contents, another cargo of pointless and forgotten Fenton inventions, like all the other boxes and crates. Setting the box aside she notices something lying against the wall. Further inspection reveals a sledge hammer with a bright green shaft of ectoplasm running through the center of the handle.

"I made that when I was pregnant with you." Jazz spins around, the sledge hammer held tight in her hands, to find her mother leaning against the doorway.

"Was that before, or after Dad brain washed you?" Jazz jokes, it feels good to smile for a moment, knowing there wont be time for it in the future.

"After." Maddie says

"That was one of my first ventures into the power of ectoplasm. It's not all about ridiculous stories and floating chairs you know." Maddie walks over to inspect the weapon.

"You can have it if you want; the additions make it ten times as powerful." Jazz blinks, almost surprised that her mother is so coherent at the moment. There's no sign of the depression that's had hold of Maddie Fenton since Danny disappeared. Perhaps Maddie's too focused at the moment to be depressed. Jazz takes the hammer back and wraps her arms around her mother.

"I love you mom, and we will get Danny back, I promise." Tears well up in Maddie's eyes as she and Jazz walk out of the garage and towards the house, she squeezes Jazz's hand tightly even as she speaks,

"I know, dear. I know."

* * *

Vlad makes sure to turn the stereo on before he leaves. Danny seems to enjoy music, even if it is warped by the glass and liquid that makes up his prison cell. It's the only thing that holds the halfa's attention at all these days. Sometimes Vlad sits and watches his pet, as a slow waltz floats on the air, Danny closes his eyes and relaxes fully, almost as if the music is passing through him physically.

Vlad doesn't say a word as he leaves, there's really no point anymore. Danny doesn't care enough to pay attention anyway. He either pretends to be asleep or ignores Vlad completely, he likes his music more.

Passing through the foyer a ghost phases through the floor and salutes Vlad.

"I want you to look after the house; I wouldn't be surprised if someone…or something tries to attack in the first few hours of my conquest." Vlad's smile spreads maliciously across his cultured face as he transforms from Vlad Master's to Vlad Plasmius.

"There's no need to look in on the boy. He's no threat unless he's freed."

Vlad takes his leave. Its high time things got started.

* * *

Danny watches Vlad leave without really caring. He turns toward the stereo and closes his eyes, allowing himself to slip away under the gentle sound. Perhaps he should have told Vlad about this new power but…no. Better to let him believe Danny to be deaf, dumb, and blind at the moment. He slips farther away and begins to see. He smiles as his family, accompanied by Sam and Tucker come into view. He watches, and knows.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always welcomed. 


	4. And so it begins

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I don't know if I've thanked you so…there you go. This is my longest chapter yet, and we're nearing the end to. It took me a few weeks to write this, so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting this) I don't own Danny Phantom, or anything related to him. He is property of Butch Hartman and the only thing I profit from is polishing my writing skills.

* * *

The city lies in ruins. Twisted steel and hills of cement and plaster litter the streets like modern art, crushed cars smoke and burn where they've crashed into buildings, shattering glass into the streets like ice. The smell is horrid, sometimes like cooked flesh, others times like gasoline, earth, rotten fruit; all depending on where you stand.

Vlad Plasmius stands over the carnage like a king. Ah yes, this is what he'd been waiting for, everything according to plan. He spins around and around atop a steeple, laughing as he watches the city burn below him. And this is only the beginning, he came here after the Fenton's, they were his primary targets; take care of Jack, exact your revenge and then, then take the world. After all, if the boy has nothing to fight for what does he care about the rest of those worthless mortals?

A minion floats up, twisted and shadowy in form it waits to be given its master's attention before speaking.

"We have cornered the targets. Two are dead." It says in a throaty, whispering growl.

"Jack!?" Vlad's happy attitude vanishes instantly.

"No." The minion says, "He has not been touched…as you commanded."

Vlad's smile returns. Yes, Jack's demise belongs to him. He'll rip Jack's heart out and give to Danny as a victory present. Perhaps he'll allow Maddie and Jazz to flee so they don't have to watch…perhaps not. Vlad pulls himself out of his reverie to address the lower demon.

"Lead me to them." He commands, the minion nods and turns heading in the direction of a large building still untouched by Vlad's conquest.

* * *

Danny's eyes snap open. Acid green points focus on the steel doors of Vlad's lab, Danny withdraws into the darker part of his prison. Someone is coming.

A loud clang rings through Vlad's lab, and another, and another. Then the door opens as easily as it always does, and two figures enter.

Jazz, dressed in a jumpsuit much like her mothers, wields a glowing green sledge hammer. Her eyes roam the room, taking in the sterile equipment, the smoothness and unnatural feeling of science. Beside her, Tucker Foley pulls out a flashlight, raking the room he finds a computer and instantly goes on the offense. He quickly moves over and plugs in his PDA typing quickly his eyes scan the screen in darts and flashes.

"Do you here that?" Jazz says.

"What?"

"Music." Jazz moves closer trying to see the screen over Tuckers head.

"It's all here," Tucker whispers, "Everything, from the day Vlad kidnapped Danny to…"

"To what?" Jazz hovers over Tucker, trying to see what he's discovered, but Tucker shuts the computer off with the push of a button, then ventures farther into the room almost rushing up to two pillars, glass pillars that glow; one blue, one green.

Jazz and Tucker split up, Jazz walks around to the blue pillar, she nearly screams as she realizes what floats inside.

"Danny…" she whispers. She places her hand on the glass and stares up at her brother, floating unconscious and naked in liquid oxygen like a lab rat in formaldehyde, supported by tubes and wires that feed him, monitor him, and keep him alive.

"Jazz," Tucker calls from the other side, "Jazz, get over here right now!"

She reluctantly dashes around and stops, dead in her tracks, her eyes wide as saucers as she stares up in horror at the green tube.

Somewhere near the top, half hidden by shadows, Danny Phantom floats. He quietly stares down at them, half smiling like the tiny angel that sits on his headstone back in Casper.

"Danny? Is-is it really you?" Jazz squeaks, taking a step forward, she simply can't believe this.

Danny floats down until he and his sister are eye to eye. Placing his hands against the glass he smiles wide at Jazz.

Jazz blinks at her brother.

"What did he do to you Danny?" He says nothing, only smiles happily at his sister, as if she had just come home from school or something.

"Hey," Tucker pushes Jazz out of the way, "What's your problem man! Don't you know what's going on? Your parents are fighting for their lives, Vlad's trying to take over the world, and the whole town thinks you're dead!"

Danny's happy expression vanishes, but he remains silent. He begins to float backwards into the tube. Jazz fights back tears, something is wrong with her brother, and there's no way to no what it is. Tucker's face is full of anger. He growls and suddenly throws his PDA across the room.

"Damn Danny, Sam's dead." Tucker yells; Jazz turns to stare at him wide eyed.

"But…" she turns back when she hears a soft thump on the glass behind her. Danny is pounding on the glass, punching it over and over. But no matter what he tries, nothing happens. Jazz realizes what's wrong, he's trapped.

"Wait!" Jazz waves her arms to get her brothers attention. "Get back, I can do it." Danny scrutinizes her face for a moment, nods and moves back, though it won't really matter whether he moves or not he's only a ghost after all.

Jazz presses a button on her sledge hammer, causing it to glow brighter. She heaves it at the glass tube; the first strike spider webs the glass. The second and the cylinder cracks and chips, the third and the entire tube shatters; raining shards down on Jazz and Tucker.

Danny smiles once again as the green liquid holding him hostage flows out of the chamber. He lightly shakes the green liquid from his snow white hair, then turns and dives into the blue tube; phasing through it to detach his body from the tubes and wires and then pulling him out as well.

Danny lays his body down gently; Jazz kneels to take her brother's dark haired head in her lap. She gently strokes his hair as she laughs nervously. Danny kneels beside her.

"Everything will be okay," Jazz says "Wont it Danny?" She looks up at the ghostly version of her brother, his thin frame, pale skin and hair, and the darkness that's settled in his acid green eyes. _He's so sad,_ she realizes too late.

"Danny…" He looks up at her, not daring to touch his physical body, and presses his lips together in nervous way. Slowly, he holds up one hand to his sister, waiting patiently for her to take it.

Scared, Jazz takes Danny's hand. Suddenly she can see everything. How Vlad slipped into Danny's room one night and used a machine to kidnap him, how Vlad separated Phantom from Fenton, the numerous rescue attempts by other ghosts and the final obliteration of Skulker by Vlad all leading up to this exact moment. Jazz sees it all, as if she'd been there. She understands suddenly why Danny hasn't said a word…and why he doesn't want to go back, no matter how much he loves his family.

Tears well up in Jazz Fenton's eyes as everything comes into focus, she lets go of Danny Phantoms hand and hug the body of her brother.

"Oh…oh, no. I'm so sorry Danny I- I'm so sorry." Danny grimaces slightly, an obvious attempt at an apology, he knows he probably shouldn't have shown her everything but at least she knows now. He doesn't have to keep it all locked up inside.

"I can't believe this." Jazz and Danny look up from the floor to see Tucker fuming. His face is split between glaring at the two people staring at him and glaring at some invisible computer screen.

"Vlad's chasing them down Jazz. He's got both your parents cornered near the library…They're dead Danny, if you don't do anything _right now_, they're both dead." The scathing tone in Tuckers voice wipes any mirth from Danny's face. He stares up at Tucker, then at Jazz and finally down at his body. Sighing, he stands up and becomes transparent, twisting and phasing down into his body.

Jazz gasps as her brother's body and soul merge back together. Danny's body, which had been continuously cooling for the past few minutes, suddenly gasps and grows warm. Danny opens his eyes, pale blue orbs that seem as haunted as Danny Phantom's. Slowly, he pulls himself up, with Jazz's help. And growls slightly as his muscles protest. While they have atrophied somewhat Vlad's machinery has kept them in an almost perfect condition. _He would_ Danny realizes contemptuously.

With a fluid movement Danny pulls himself to his feet, and then promptly staggers. Jazz jumps to help him but he gently pushes her away. He closes his eyes again in concentration, a flash of blue later and he's Danny Phantom again.

He's grown since the day of the accident, no longer a scrawny freshman, long limned and inexperienced. His uniform has changed too, though there's no explanation for it. A white sleeveless jumpsuit, the collar of which reach far up his neck, black boots and heavy gauntlets, and a large DP emblazoned over his chest. In addition black bands wrap around his upper arms and legs.

Danny smiles softly at Jazz, wrapping her in a hug to let her know he's okay. He nods to Tucker turning to take off in the direction he already knows Vlad's waiting for him at.

"Wait!" Danny turns back, Jazz is crying and she holds out the glowing green sledge hammer like a scepter.

"Mom made it." She manages to choke out. "You, you'll probably need it…out there." Danny reluctantly takes the weapon in his hands, it actually glows brighter. He smiles at her, passing along something he'd forgotten to show her before. He takes off quickly, phasing through the ceiling.

Jazz blinks, processing her brother's farewell; she smiles happily and spins around to grin at Tucker.

"He knew Tuck," she exclaims "He knew everything; he knows Sam's not dead!"

* * *

Well, that was fun! Did you really think I'd kill Sam? Only a few chapters left now so let's get on to the battle!

Reviews (especially long constructive ones) are always loved (short ones are loved too).


	5. Final Battle

Have to say, I no longer like this story as much as I did originally. I'd have preferred to leave it as a one-shot. But my sister wanted it finished and finished it will be. This is the last chapter. All that's left is the epilogue. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm glad you're enjoying it, even if I can't . So, much love and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Molly does not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, and Molly thanks him.

P.S. This was not beta'd, I have no excuse.

* * *

Silence is Golden...

Earth's upper atmosphere is as it has always been. Clouds gather break below and the air is cold, crisp, a perfect ceiling of unbroken blue.

Danny loses himself in the feeling of freedom. The wind plasters his hair back; he barely notices the difference between bare flesh and jumpsuit. The icy feeling is refreshing.

Up ahead, it's hard for the halfa to determine the distance, heavy clouds rise into the perfect blue. They are a sign. Somewhere, far below, a city burns and crumbles alive.

Danny feels anger swell within him. Somewhere below Vlad stands over the carnage. Danny's hand clenches around the handle of Jazz' hammer. He is tired, of this battle, of this life, of Vlad.

Nearing, Danny begins his decent. Soon Vlad will get what's coming to him and Danny will have what he wanted all along. Peace.

"Stop squirming!" Maddie Fenton hears Sam Manson yell as she hurriedly ties off a makeshift bandage around Jack Fenton's arm. At any other time it would have made Maddie smile to hear the high school girl scolding the grown man, but there are more important things to worry about right now, like breathing.

Maddie keeps watch while Sam tends to Jack and herself as they hide in the wreckage of a demolished bank. So far they have managed to avoid the heavier attacks, but now Vlad has joined in, chasing the three of them down like a huntsman after a fox.

"You'd both better hurry." Maddie says, turning towards the empty street but addressing the teen anyways.

"We need to get going, if we stay in one place too long Vlad –."

"– Might discover where you're hiding?" Three heads snap up, Maddie, Sam, and Jack stare in shock at Vlad who smiles wickedly at them, a horde of wispy demons snap and hiss behind him, roiling like a great black cloud.

Vlad laughs. He laughs until his sides ache and his chest burns. Finally, at last his victory is at hand, in moment's Jack will be nothing but a memory and then…oh yes, it will be sweet. To dump the body at Daniels feet and rip its heart out for the boy to see. So sweet.

He takes a few steps forward, chortling slightly to help regain his control.

"There's no need to rush things my dear Maddie." He says, flashing the woman a smile.

"After all, I have all the time in the world. If you wish to continue, I can have my minions chase you and that scum all over this city…" Vlad pauses, as if in thought. He closes his eyes, imagining his dear Maddie's face as the demon horde behind him rose a few feet in the air.

"Yes, run all you like my dear, this city will make a fine monument to my victory over this world and more importantly a fine grave for you Jack!" Vlad snarls as the last few words rip from him, and locks his eyes with his greatest enemy…but Jack doesn't seem focused on Vlad.

From where he sits, Sam crouched beside him; her hand wrapped around his bandaged arm, Jack Fenton stares with terror at something behind Vlad, something apparently more frightening than the man who wanted him dead.

The only reason Vlad turns around is the fact that not only is Jack ogling something behind Vlad, but the silly girl and his dear Maddie as well. He spins on his heels, maintaining his position above his captives and glared, expecting to see nothing more than a great mass of unending darkness.

What he sees is Danny.

A Danny who has discovered how to effect his own form, reshaping his costume into something more fitting for a taller, less juvenile body. He has dispatched the demons; all of Vlad's hard work, gone in a few seconds, and is standing quietly, a strange sledgehammer dangling in one hand. As if he's been waiting for Vlad to finish his conversation.

"But…how..." Vlad never sees what hits him. In the blink of an eye he goes from standing in confusion to flying through several stone walls. Danny appears where Vlad had been, the sledgehammer held in a position as if it had just been used. He relaxes, staring down at his mother.

"My, my son." Maddie whispers. She starts crying and Danny smiles at her, he nods slightly and moves off. There are things to finish.

Vlad attempts to pull himself up, aware of several new gashes, bruises and several broken bones. He looks towards the hole caused by his body hitting the stone wall and thanks himself for being half ghost. Of course, that does nothing for the fact that he was struck, and by the boy no less.

Danny blasts through the rubble intangible. He quickly finds Vlad and becoming tangible again stands waiting for the monster to pick himself up. Danny has waited a long time for this, no need to do it fast.

"Well look at you." Vlad coughs out.

"All grown up and angry. Really, it's everything I ever wanted, well save your mother in my bed." A smile graces Vlad's lips and he eyes the boy to gauge his reaction.

Danny gives him nothing. He steps forward, slowly, methodically. His blood boils but Vlad will never see that, only calm and quiet from the boy he imprisoned, tortured, split in half, pickled and put on display like some twisted cross between a trophy and a pet.

A half second later Danny stands close enough to smell Vlad. And the man only continues to smile.

"Really Daniel, is it in you to kill?"

No need to ask. Danny slams the sledge hammer into Vlad's shoulder. He crashes into another wall and this time it's harder to get up.

Danny continues to move forward. He has dreamt of this moment, when it would be done and Danny could rest, finally.

* * *

Not gonna tell you whether Danny kills Vlad or not, since I've since developed a soft spot for Plasmius and would rather see what your imaginations can come up with. Personally, I don't want him dead, but that's what I originally went in thinking….still things change…or maybe…well, you get the idea . Make your opinion known or not but leave a message please, constructive criticism is always loved. Drabbles are loved too.

Love always, Molly the Wanderer


End file.
